


Gets A Little Sweeter

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2010, AU, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, also 2015, isn't it always?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: Louis knocked softly at Harry’s door, pushing in without waiting for a response.“Babe!” Louis said, just loud enough to be heard over the music.Harry was sitting at his desk and turned quickly to face Louis, looking rather startled. He hit the spacebar on his laptop, pausing his music and staring at Louis, wide eyed.“Hi, Lou.” He said carefully.Louis frowned at his odd behaviour before his eyes flickered to the desk. Harry was sat facing a framed mirror typically lived on a hook on his wall, and laid out in front of him was…Tubes and bottles; small, round plastic containers; creams and powders of different colours and what Louis recognised as… lipstick?Make-up?!-Louis accidentally discovers Harry's new hobby and he's not quite sure how he feels about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betad lovingly by [Jacky](Http://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/) and [Steph.](http://mommotommo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Foundation". To read the other amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/foundation) and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2017_hl_prompt_challenge).

“Harry?”

The house was quiet, the early afternoon sun streaming in through the living room window as Louis poked his head into the room. Nope, not there.

“Harry?” He called again, and that’s when he heard the sound of muffled music coming from upstairs. He padded quietly up the stairs, knowing Harry’s mum wasn’t in but never wanting to be loud anyway. 

Louis often used the key Anne had given his own mum for emergencies. No one was bothered by it; Anne had become accustomed to Louis coming and going all the time and Harry was always happy to see him. Even before their friendship had advanced into a relationship, Harry and Louis had been inseparable. He’d been allowed to use the key for close to a year, since he was seventeen.  _ A huge responsibility,  _  his mum had said.

Louis knocked softly at Harry’s door, pushing in without waiting for a response.

“Babe!” Louis said, just loud enough to be heard over the music.

Harry was sitting at his desk and turned quickly to face Louis, looking rather startled. He hit the spacebar on his laptop, pausing his music and staring at Louis, wide eyed.

“Hi, Lou.” He said carefully. 

Louis frowned at his odd behaviour before his eyes flickered to the desk. Harry was sat facing a framed mirror typically lived on a hook on his wall, and laid out in front of him was…

Tubes and bottles; small, round plastic containers; creams and powders of different colours and what Louis recognised as… lipstick? 

Make-up?!

“What’s all this?” Louis asked slowly. Harry stuttered over non-words as Louis eyed the bits and pieces littering the desk, its surface covered in smears and smudges. The back of Harry’s left hand had stripes of coloured shimmer across it.

“Gemma gives me her old stuff…” Harry said, clearing his throat. “Lou, please don’t freak out.”

Louis wasn’t  _ freaking out, _ exactly. It’s just- he didn’t know how he felt about it, and… how long had Harry been playing with this stuff? How had Louis not noticed?!

“What’s going on?” Is all Louis managed to squeak out.

“I dunno…” Harry murmured helplessly. “Just wanted to try it. I’m just… playing.”

Louis was squinting at Harry. Was he wearing any  _ now? _ He couldn’t tell.

“Okay…”

“Gemma wanted to try something once, and I let her. Then she caught me in her room, I was just looking, Lou, I swear. I thought she was gonna punch me, or tell mum, but she told me I could have some of her old stuff to try out.”

“That was nice.”

“Yeah, it was.” Harry nodded, looking up at Louis, eyes pleading. “Do you think I’m a freak?”

“No.” Louis said quickly. Hesitating, he stepped towards him and grazed his fingers on Harry’s shoulder. He may not have known Harry was playing with make-up, but he knew that Harry wasn’t like other people and was sometimes insecure about his quirks and kinks. Above all, Harry needed support. “Not at all, babe. I’m just…”

Louis sighed, sitting on Harry’s bed. Harry turned his chair around, and Louis’ heart panged at his worried expression.

“How long’s this been going on?”

“Um-” Harry looked down at his hands where he was fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt. “Couple of years.”

“ _ Years?” _ Louis sighed quietly. “Babe, why didn’t you tell me? I thought we told each other everything?”

“I thought you’d think it was weird, Lou. I mean.. It is, but-”

“It’s not weird.” Louis shook his head, smiling at his nervous boyfriend. Harry started to chew on his bottom lip and Louis was  _ so _ endeared. He’d move heaven and earth for his boy, he was certain. “I feel… awful that I never noticed.”

Harry sighed heavily.

“Don’t. I hid it from you.” Harry shrugged. “Sorry about that, Louis. I just didn’t wanna lose you.”

“Oh Harry.” Louis sighed, standing to his feet and closing the space between them, sitting in Harry’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. “You’ll have to try harder than that to get rid of me.”

Harry finally broke out into a grin.

“Yeah?” He sighed with what sounded like relief. “Don’t want to.”

“These things don’t need to be a big deal, Harry.” Louis soothed, kissing Harry’s curls. “You can tell me anything.”

“Good.” Harry smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, what’s this?” Louis picked up a small bottle.

“Foundation.”

“I thought foundation was powder.”

“It can be either.” Harry said, squeezing a tiny bit of foundation onto his finger. Louis slipped off his lap and got down on his knees next to Harry, watching him in the mirror.

“Why don’t you show me?”

“Never really been that good at putting it on, really.” Harry mumbled as he switched to a different bottle. “I sometimes wear it out, but not often. Mainly just for covering up spots.”

“You wear it out?” Louis asked, chewing his bottom lip. “I still don’t know how I never noticed.”

“Some of these are really light. Gemma got me this tinted moisturiser for my birthday and it’s really good.” He turned to smile down at Louis. “When I say I wear it out, like, I don’t mean black eyeshadow and thick mascara and bright red lipstick.”

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Duh.” He mumbled. “You ever put that much on?”

Harry shrugged with a grin. 

“Sometimes. I take it off straight away though. Don’t want my mum to see.”

“Your mum’s not gonna judge you, Haz.”

He shrugged self-consciously, squeezing some liquid onto the back of his hand. 

“I just don’t get it.” He said, his firm tone raising Louis’ eyebrows. “Why it’s okay for girls to wear it, and not boys.”

“I agree, babe.” Louis nudged him.

Harry paused, his finger an inch from his own face, the tip covered in foundation.

“Can I do you next?”

“Are you saying you wanna do your make-up and then fuck me?” Louis shrugged. “Sounds kinda hot, yeah.”

Harry looked at him with a flat expression.

“I meant, can I do your make-up?”

“Oh.” Louis raised his eyebrows in consideration. “Make-up? Me?”

“You’d look sexy, Lou.” Harry murmured down to him. “If you let me… my mum won’t be home for a few hours… So we  _ could... _ ”

“Oh, really?!” Louis said brightly, licking his lips. “Outside of clothes stuff, or…”

Harry shook his head slowly.

“Think I’ll give you a blow job.”

Louis scrambled to his feet so fast he got dizzy. Harry stood up, letting Louis sit in his chair. He turned Louis to face him, the desk to his right.

“You sure you’re ready?” Louis said quietly. “To… you know…”

“Yeah.” Harry mumbled, opting for a powder foundation and grabbing a brush. “I’m ready, Lou. And I’ll probably be crap...”

“No.”

“I probably will. But it’s okay because it’s you. Experimentation, right?”

“Yes, baby.” Louis smiled. “Just like the make-up.”

“I hope I’m better at blow jobs than at applying make-up.”

Louis fluttered his eyes closed as Harry ran the brush over his face. It was almost tickly, the soft bristles dusting over his face and he had a strange urge to sneeze. He started to feel the powder sitting on top of his skin and he wrinkled his nose. 

“Harry, I honestly don’t think you’re gonna have much time to demonstrate any kind of skill. It doesn’t matter, as soon as you get your mouth on me I’ll spunk right in your mouth.”

Louis was half hard just thinking about it, and he sighed heavily before realising Harry had stopped applying foundation to his face.

He opened his eyes and Harry was staring at him, slack-mouthed.

“What?”

“You really gonna come in my mouth?”

“I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

Harry swallowed thickly.

“I think I want you to. Will it taste weird?”

“No, it’s not too bad.”

Harry widened his eyes.

“Louis, how do you know?” He asked, dropping the brush to the desk. “I thought you’d never…”

Louis’ face was flushing red. Harry knew all about Louis’ post-orgasm haze, often babbling off confessions of love and saying the soppiest of things that he was usually too aloof to say. But occasionally, that haze had led him to do things he’d never do in his right mind. Like...

“I, erm…” He cleared his throat. “Licked a bit off my hand once. After a wank. Just to see.”

Harry picked the brush up and resumed his task. He wouldn’t make eye contact with Louis, but his cheeks looked a little bit flushed.

“Your birthday is in three months.”

“Yes.” Louis replied.

“Nineteen.” Harry said, chewing the inside of his cheek. “I was thinking… maybe we could finally… you know…”

Their eyes met finally, and Harry stared for a second before flicking his eyes down at the floor.

“Haz.” Louis whispered. “Will you be ready?”

Harry nodded quickly.

“Yeah.” He picked up a gold eyeshadow and a new brush. “I really want us to have sex, Lou.”

“Me too.” Louis smiled.

“Close your eyes.” Harry told him, brush poised near Louis’ left eye.

“Forget the make-up for a second.” Louis waved his hand dismissively. “Come here.”

“No, but I-”

Louis snatched the eyeshadow and brush from Harry’s hands, placing them on the desk and pulling Harry onto his lap.

“I’m _ really  _ looking forward to us sleeping together, but you have to be 100% ready, okay?”

Harry nodded with a small smile.

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Louis smiled warmly, pecking Harry on the lips before picking up a lipstick laying open on its side. “Hm, you been wearing this?”

Harry nodded again.

“That one’s my favourite.”

Louis twisted the casing and as the red nib of the lipstick appeared, Louis glanced at Harry.

“Nice.” He said quietly. He grabbed Harry’s chin, stilling him and he slowly applied the lipstick in small strokes. It wasn’t the neatest job (what did Louis know about applying make-up, anyway?) But he leaned back and admired his work; Harry’s lips were naturally pretty red, but with the shock of colour on his full mouth, Louis felt very, very intrigued.

“Does it look good?”

Louis turned Harry’s face to look in the mirror. He watched as Harry eyed his reflection, swallowing.

“I love it, babe.” Louis said. Harry turned back to face him, beaming. “You’ve got a bit on your teeth.”

Harry rolled his eyes and rubbed his front teeth with his finger. Louis giggled, moving in close and kissing him. Somehow, Louis felt like their relationship had strengthened today. He did wish that Harry hadn’t felt the need to hide this whole thing from him, but now that he knew, it made him love Harry even more.

Harry clumsily repositioned himself on Louis’ lap so that he was straddling him, all without breaking their kiss. Louis slipped his tongue into Harry’s familiar mouth, breathing his arousal and desire into his kiss. Harry pulled away with a moan bubbling in his throat.

Louis’ face broke into a grin. Harry’s mouth and chin were completely smeared with red lipstick.

“Louis.” Harry smirked. “You’re covered in-”

“I know, you too.” Louis laughed, writhing slightly underneath Harry’s body. “You wanna move over to the bed?”

“But I’ve not finished your make-up yet.”

“Well, okay, get on with it!”

Half an hour later, Louis experienced the best orgasm of his life so far. Propped up by pillows at the head of Harry’s single bed, he gazed down with thick black eyelashes and shimmering golden eyelids as Harry pulled off Louis’ dick, swallowing and looking slightly bewildered.

“Well?” Louis panted, twitching slightly from the aftershocks. 

Harry crawled up the bed to lay on his side next to Louis.

“Kinda liked it.” He mused. His newly-applied lipstick had smudged wetly all down his chin, and Louis had the feeling he had a fair amount on his dick. The thought was positively arousing. “Didn’t taste bad.”

“Thank you for doing it.” Louis leaned in; Harry moved his head back, frowning in distaste but Louis surged forwards and kissed his lips. “I don’t mind tasting myself, babe.”

Harry let out a soft moan, rutting himself against Louis’ leg. 

“It was hot, making you feel good.”

“I’m gonna show you how good it feels, later on.”

Harry let out a little whine, rutting again. Louis gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning his back to him; he heard Harry quickly shuffle out of his jeans before pressing against his back. Louis arched his back, sticking his bare bum out and Harry humped against him, letting out tiny, breathy whines before sobbing out a moan, bumping erratically into Louis before letting out a huff. Louis felt a slight dampness on his bare bum through Harry’s boxers.

“I love you.” Harry murmured.

“Love you too.”

-

“It’s just not realistic, Harry. We’re never home.”

“But the tour finishes in three days.”

Louis’ eyes rolled up to look at Harry in the mirror.

“Babe, what about the cats? And we’ve got like, two weeks off before we have to go to Germany. There’s always something.”

“But I really,  _ really _ want a dog.”

“Okay, look. I’m taking a break after the next album. Maybe then. But I’m still worried about the cats.”

Harry pursed his lips, turning Louis’ chair and getting to work on concealing the red mark on Louis’ neck. 

“You really make your job difficult for yourself.” Louis smirked, eyeing the love bite in the mirror.

“Mm, it’s worth it.” Harry said quietly, lightly pecking the love bite.

Louis never once regretted bringing Harry on tour.  _ You don’t want to live in your boyfriend’s pocket, _ people told him.  _ You’ll get sick of each other. _ But as Harry finished off his make-up for tonight’s concert, Louis knew he wanted Harry with him, always. 

His eyes were closed, but it dawned on him that Harry had finished his make-up and the room was now silent. He opened his eyes, looking at Harry in the mirror who was standing behind him, staring.

“I’m very proud of you, Louis.”

A surge of love ran through Louis’ veins. They were a few weeks out of finishing Louis’ first world tour, and he’d achieved some incredible things, but it wouldn’t have meant anything without Harry by his side, putting his all into loving and supporting Louis.

“Thank you.” Louis whispered in reply, turning his chair around and standing up. “I love you.”

“Guess what?” Harry sighed, slipping his arms around Louis’ waist.

“What?” Louis narrowed his eyes, looking at Harry suspiciously.

“Today’s our anniversary.”

Louis shook his head minutely, sighing. It was September 30th, let’s see: their first kiss had been February. Their first date had been a couple of weeks after that. Sex was December, they got engaged in May… Harry was an absolute sucker for pointless anniversaries and he loved to torture Louis with random dates; the first year of their relationship he constantly panicked Louis by making him think he’d forgotten a vital date.

“I give in.” Louis sighed. “First time I winked at you? First time you saw my arse?”

“First blow job, Lou.” Harry told him. “Five years ago today.”

A smile twitched the corner of his mouth.

“Of course. The day I found you playing with make-up.”

“And you freaked out.”

“I did  _ not freak out.”  _ Louis scoffed. “How many blow jobs have you given me since?”

“It’s gotta be in the thousands.” Harry grinned. “Want another one?”

“I’m about to go on stage, remember? But thanks.” Louis said, ruffling his hair in the mirror. “But, I have a feeling I’ll have a  _ lot _ of energy when I come off tonight.”

“Well, I’ll look forward to it.” Harry smiled, Louis following him out into the corridor. “You’d better go, you don’t wanna be late. Get yourself a reputation as a diva.”

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes. They broke out into a jog, winding through the halls and halting when they made it to the wings.

“Kill ‘em, baby.” Harry quickly pecked Louis’ lips. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Louis took a deep breath, jumping up and down on the spot to hype himself up. He took one last glance at Harry - who smiled encouragingly - and ran out on stage. 

Louis loved performing more than anything else in the world but tonight, he couldn’t  _ wait _ to come off stage and run, sweaty and out of breath into Harry’s waiting arms. Walking in on Harry playing with make-up five years ago almost felt like the true beginning of their relationship.  _ So _ much of who they were as a couple had revolved around make-up ever since; experiments with lipstick and eyeliner and glitter filled their free time and love life, and it hadn’t been a shock at all to Louis when Harry decided to study hair and make-up. 

Harry had never mentioned this particular anniversary before, but Louis now considered it his favourite. He’d later tell Harry that he considered September 30th, 2010 as the day Harry became  _ Harry. _

“I suppose so.” Harry had sighed. “I mean, once I’d sucked your dick, I knew I wanted to do it for the rest of my life.”

Louis rolled his eyes, swatting Harry on the arm.

“For God’s sake, Harold.” He broke into a grin. “But honestly, same.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please reblog the [Tumblr post](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171848505196/dinosaursmate-gets-a-little-sweeter)! 
> 
> Once again, the challenge is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2017_hl_prompt_challenge), give it all a read!


End file.
